Hammerwiki:Quest
All Quest in Warhammer Online are closely tied to the Age of Reckoning story, elements of which are noticeable wherever you go in the game. The back story gives you an idea of what to expect from each faction and army, but quests play out the story of the game in much more detail. As you progress, you will eventually be involved in key events in the story meeting some of the special characters from the Warhammer world. Each camp you visit is considered a chapter. Each chapter has its own designated quests. Some quests are self-contained in a single chapter, but others branch out across multiple chapters which must be completed in separate stages as you work your way through the game. The bigger quests (i.e. Epic Quests) have more relevance to the story of the Age of Reckoning than others. !?! # Quest Types WAR quests include both elements, PvE and PvP. There are several types of quests. Some quests take place in instanced areas, others in the main world. Completion of some quests contribute towards the overall RvR effort in a zone, and some will offer purely personal rewards. Quests in each camp, which are given by NPCs, are shown on your mini map according to color. Green indicates an available quest, yellow indicates a quest you have obtained, orange indicates you have completed the quest, grey indicates the rally master without an influence award available from the public quest, blue indicates the rally master with an influence award available from the public quest. In your quest log there are 5 types of quests: *'Basic Quests' (a.k.a. "Charges") These quests are indicated in your quest log with a yellow marker. This type requests you to kill a certain number of a specific mob within the chapter you are currently in. These quests will give you a storyline within a storyline. Once completed, you will receive experience points. Some basic kill quests have a small chain which in some cases you will receive armor your character can wear (i.e. rings, trinkets, wardrobe,weapons etc.) Some basic kill quests are Repeatable Quests. These quests are simply what they say, repeatable. Once obtained they will have the same yellow marker as the basic kill quest (seen above) in your quest log. Once completed you may obtain the quest again from the same NPC with the same rewards and objectives in the tier you received them. (i.e. Nobwart Noggins, repeatable quest NPC, gives a different repeatable quest in each tier. When he is in Norsca/Nordland the quest is different than Ostland/Troll Country) * RvR quests These quests are indicated in your quest log by the symbol above. There are two types of RvR quests. One type will be completed by doing an RvR scenario (i.e. Nordenwatch, Mourkain Temple etc). These RvR scenario quests are repeatable. The second type of RvR quest, also known as conflict quests, are completed only in RvR zones. These are similar to public quests in the sense that everyone and anyone can participate at any given time. With these quests the opposing faction is simultaneously given a quest with a goal that contradicts yours. *'Kill Player Quests' These quests are indicated in your quest log by the symbol above. This type of quest asks you to do simply what it says, kill an enemy player. These quests can be completed in either an RvR scenario or an RvR zone. Some kill player quests are repeatable, as well, requesting you to kill x amount of enemy players. You can obtain kill player quests at your nearest Warcamp. *'Travel Quests' (a.k.a. "Adventures") These quests are indicated in your quest log by the symbol above. This type of quest is the most simple quest of all. It asks you to travel to another location to speak to a specific NPC. These quests are the transition quests to go from one camp/chapter to another. Once you speak to the NPC they will give you a basic kill quest. *'Epic Quests' These quests are indicated in your quest log by the symbol above. This quest is a long chain of quests, at least 10 steps. The epic quests will take you through the entire tier. Once completed you will receive an award, better than the average quest, based on your career. Along with the quests in your quest log, there are several other type of quests which can be noted in other sections of your ToK: * Public quests These quests can be found in each chapter of the tier. There are three PQ's in each chapter, except the starting area where there is only one. PQ's are in area's of the game world anyone can participate in at any time. Upon entering a public quest area, players are notified of the current public quest and which stage the PQ is in. There are three stages. All participants are rewarded upon success according to how much effort they contributed to the quest. You gain influence from participating in PQ's which is recorded in the WAR Story section of your ToK. * Kill collector quests There is a Kill Collector NPC at every camp. You can locate the kill collector on your mini map by looking for the skull. This NPC will not give you a quest you can accept, but instead will tell you of a specific mob to kill. He will give you extra xp for each one you kill on top of the xp you get already from killing the mob. Each kill collector NPC can be maxed out (at 50 to 60 kills). Once maxed you may receive an award, though only about 20% of kill collectors provide these extra rewards. An example of a reward is a bestiary tome unlock which makes you one step closer to unlocking a tome in your rewards section of you ToK. You can keep track of the number you kill by checking your bestiary section in your ToK. * Exploration quests Since everything is recorded in your ToK, these exploration quests aren't quests per se but more like interactive discoveries. Once these discoveries are made it will unlock an achievement in your ToK under the section exploration. In beta they were known as Christmas quests. These discoveries reward a player for being adventurous and exploring the Warhammer world, sometimes offering large rewards for relatively little effort. * Tome quests A Tome quest is a quest located only within your Tome of Knowledge most likely in the Bestiary section. For example, under Animals:Beasts:Wolf, you will find the quest called "View with a Howl." If you scroll over it with your mouse, you will see where the quest can be completed and what you should do to complete it. You will receive a reward upon completion (xp,a title,gear etc) Quest Log In your quest log you can select a quest you are currently on to read the details of the quest. In the details you can select to track the quest, which appears on the right side of your screen, or track the quest on your map, which appears as a red outline of the area where the quest can be completed. This is also the area where players are able to share quests with their party members, as long as the team-mate meets the prerequisites for the quest (such as being high enough level, having done required prequests, etc). Below sharing you can abandon the quest if you longer want to complete it. External links * Quests Podcast Category:Warhammer Online